A Decent Future Or A Forgotten One?
by Coolgee
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find himself in a hospital.But he ant remember anything.He has a new personality and Sakura thinks shes fallen for him but has she? He also finds a pain in his leg,what will happen? narutoXsakura/naruto and sakura
1. Chapter 1

**A Decent Future Or A Forgotten One?**

I woke up to find darkness no light was present only darkness.I opened my eyes, but as i did i felt a very painful pain in my eyes and a big head did i hurt? Where was i? Why am i here?

I slowly opened my eyes ignoring the pain that had i could see the light meaning i had nearly fully opened my eyes i saw lots of people standing around were they?

"Hes awake!" Someone shouted.

why was they people stood around me pleased that i was awake?

"Its a miracle!" Another person shouted.

Why was it a miracle that i was awake? I need these answers.

"I'll go and tell Lady Tsunade!" Yet another person shouted running out of the door.

Who was Lady Tsunade?

I clughed and my throat was dry so of course it caused pain.

"OOOW!" I shouted the pain was dreadfully painful and unbearable.

"Hes talking..well makeing noices anyway" A person with brown hair in a ponytail said.

"Who are you?" I wispered,with my throat being so sore i dont think i will be talking for a while.

"Im shikamaru!" The guy with the ponytail replied.

"Ok and who am i?" I asked.

"WHAT? you dont know who you are?" A girl replied,looking shocked and suprised.

"Yeah sure i do am i Shikamaru too?" I replied.

"No silly! your Naruto our friend" She said.

"Oh so who are you and why am i in this room surrounded by some people?" I asked.

"Im Sakura and this is Shikamaru and you are in this room because you fell unconsious on a mission and these four people are here to make sure your ok and were worried about you" Sakura said.

"What happened on this mission that made me end up here,and why do i go on missions anyway?" I asked.

I tried to sit up but it was to painful and made me to i was willing to do it to talk propperly to Sakura.I tried again and again and finally managed to do it.

"Your a very powerful ninja that has to go on special missions because other towns need our help and on this certain mission you was doing so well in a fight with pain when he pushed you with his magnet power that repels anything thats near this case that thng was you and you went flying and banged against a tree and fell down and hit your head on a big boulder near caused you to have memory loss and now you cant remember we are going to help you remeber what you have forgotten,your going to be living with me so i can help you with any little thing" Sakura explained to me smiling.

"Oh thats good then atleast im useful!" I smiled.

At that very moment of me speaking a lady walked in the had blonde long hair in long look around the age of 30 maybe a bit younger and she had very big wore black trouser and a grey v-neck top with a green jacket over the top not buttoned.

"Hello Naruto! I see your up and looking a lot better than what you did" The lady said walking upto my bed.

"Oh hello Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said standing up.

"Oh your Lady Tsunade!" i said looking at her.

"yes i am im the Hokage and a medical ninja" She replied smiling at me.

"You are very pretty ma'am and im very pleased ot meet you!" I replied smiling and holding out my hand ready for her to shake it.

She shook my hand soflty which made me feel happy.

"Im honered to meet you" I said.

"Awwwww why thank you Naruto!" She said smiling.

I liked it when people smile and like helping them smile like a part of me needs to make people smile to 's nice to make people feel good about them selves once in a while.

Suddenly i got a shooting pain down my right leg.

"OUCH!" I cried,holding my leg.

"Whats up sweet heart?" Tsunade said quickly looking at me with worry.

"My leg r-r-really hurts c-c-constantly,its like s-someone is s-s-stabbing me with k-kunai over a-and over on r-repeat!" I struggled to say as my leg is hurting to much.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried.

"Go and get the nurse quick!" Tsunade demanded.

Why did she care so much about me? Most important what was going to happen to my leg? It must be something to do with that fight i had on that mission that Sakura was telling me earlier.

Soon my eyes went blurry and i struggled to see.

"GO then Sakura!" Tsunade shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura said running to get the nurse.

"I a-am s-struggling to s-s-see,where a-a-are y-you?" I asked struggling to talk with the pain gradually getting worser and worser.

"Oh dear you'll have to have your leg amputated by the looks of it,but you'l be ok darling just hang on!" Tsunade said getting stressed and worried.

**Getting The 's p.o.v**

I hope Naruto is going to be ok and can hang on till i find the so worried what about if he doesn't recover? i mean he has only just woke up and has got to know most people and the world again and now this! Im starting to think that i am falling for seem a new person,hess honest,gentle,kind,loving,mature and happy to see people 's a great person.

I think shes down the end of the this walls are quite dirty.i think its due for a clean down these corridors and a new layer of paint..Lilac or mayeb baby blue? Found her.

"Help nurse!"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Naruto is having bad shotting pains down his leg and might be having more pain some other place in his body if it carries on,so hurry!"

"Ok,who is looking after Naruto at this very second?"

"Lady Tsunade! now hurry!"

**Back to Naruto's p.o.v**

"I cant take it anymore its starting to burn and sizzle inside!"

"Hang on Sakura will be here any second!"

My eye sight was constantly getting clearer then it ever end this pain?

"WE ARE HERE!" Sakrua shouted racing towards me.

The nurse followed and came close to was pretty she had brown hair with green eyes that sparkled like stars in a black blanket sky on a moon lit wore a cute nurse outfit not to flahy and not to young but the perfect match to her age and took out a light a bit like a torch or flash light and shone it in my eyes and nodded.

"What is it?"

"Ma'am he has vision but it keeps going blurry and clear soon it will be stable but for now it will beon and off os be leg letssee you leg Naruto"

"O-O-Ok"

"Please lay down Naruto if possible"

"I'll try"

I laid down slowly trying so hard to ignore the pain.

"OUCH OUCH OUCH!" I repeated.

She glanced at my leg for a little while and felt was painful whenshe touched it even when she did soft and gentley.

"Hmmm..just what i thought"

"WHAT! ...WHAT IS IT?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"He'll need his leg amputated immediatly its been damaged to much"

"WHAT?"

"Its o-o-ok Lady T-T-tsunade i dont m-mind i just w-want m-my leg s-s-sorted out soon as p-possible to h-help save the village like S-Sakura!" I replied smiling to comfort her.

Some doctors came into my room and undressed me into some plain plastic clotheslike a rain coat and picked me up gentley and laid me out on a table thing on weels that i was told was a gurney or they raced me to a place that i was told was a theatre where they do opporations and was a dark room with some huge lights near yet another table that they called a opporating table which i was laid on.

It was ice cold and not really comfortable at all and the room smelt like clorine...I like clorine.I admit i was a little scared but i need this doing so i had no choice.


	2. After the opporation

**Part two!**

I looked at the doctors and nurses,they were prepparing for the opporation.

"Look Naruto..We are going to put this over your mouth it will make you sleepy and you will fall wont feel any pain whilst we are doing you opporation,ok?" a Nurse asked.

"Y-Yeah o-o-o-k!" I replied again my eyes going blurry.

They put it over my mouth and i inhaled the chemical my head felt like it was spinning and that i was light as a was like i am living in a dream with all fluffy cloud and the smell of clorine and cute bunnies.I felt like i was in heaven but a dream version.

"Naruto are you awake?" A nurse said but i couldnt make it out it was going quiet then loud.I was asleep by the time she'd finnished.

By the time i woke up they had finnished and i was back in my bed in the room i was in for starters.

"Huh is it finnished? does my leg look ok?"

"Yes it is finished sweety and you havent got that leg anymore it was to badly had rot in the muscels and bones in your leg and cause it to burn the flesh" Sakura said.

"Oh well..atleast no more pain" I chuckled.

"Oh Naruto you do make me smile!" Sakura smiled.

"When exactly was my opporation finished?" I asked.

"About 3 hours ago and you've been alseep ever since then" Sakura replied.

"When am i aloud out of here?"

"In two days sweetheart!" Lady Tsunade replied walking into the room.

"Oh thats good" I replied.

"you shall stay with me!" sakura said blushing.

"Oh thank you Sakura i really appreciate it!" I replied smiling back.

"Ooh ive got to go back to my office Naruto,Sakura will check up on you tomorrow Naruto" Lady Tsunade said walking out of the room jolly and Lady like.

I put out my looked at it oddly.

"You can hold it if you want?"

"Of course id love to"

She held my hand and a part of me felt happy and pleased she accepted.I thnk i now know for sure...I am definatly in love.

"Hey go and get a drink or something to eat or better still go home and rest and chill out" I said looking at her.

"But you'll be lonely" She replied,in a girly kind of tone.

"No i wont,go home and chill im probably only going to have a nap anyway" I said.

"Well ok i guess i could do witha nap too or a drink" She replied.

She walked out the door and said looked cute when she walked out the to be honest she always looks cute.

I laid back on my pillow and gazed at the cealing thinking,Will we be together? How does she feel about me? but most of all will i be good enough for her?

Theres only one way to answer them and that to ask ehr im to afraid what if she doesnt and embarreses me? or what if she think im ugly and horrible?

I can pretty much doubt that i will be haunted by these thoughts and questions untill the day i ask her for the answer.i needed to stop thinking about that now and try and get some sleep.

Those were the last things i remember thinking untill i woke up the next morning.


End file.
